42 Controverso
by Andrea F
Summary: Depois de grandes emoções as coisas no mundo perdido ficaram controversas. Nem tudo voltou a ser como era antes. Marguerite e Verônica que o digam... Nessa onda de mudanças nem o bom moço Mallone escapou.


Roxton e Mallone estão colhendo frutos na floresta. Roxton: Ainda não acredito que elas estão em coma. A cada noite de virgilia, fico esperando Marguerite abrir seus olhos e me chamar.  
Mallone: Entendo, amigo. Sinto o mesmo. Olhar Verônica naquela cama, inerte... Isso está acabando comigo. Nesse tempo que estive sozinho, Jonh, refleti muito sobre como tenho deixado de agir. Roxton: É, Ned, quando conseguimos conquistar nossas mulheres, acontece uma coisa terrivel dessas.  
Mallone: Elas vão acordar. - Coloca a mão no ombro de roxton para conforta-lo e encorajá-lo.

Enquanto isso na casa da arvore Challenger prepara tritura futas fazendo uma papinha para alimentar Verõnica e Marguerite. Finn sugeriu coloca-las no mesmo quarto, para facilitar o revezamento em cuidados. Challenger: Aqui está. Mais uma porção enriquecida com sais minerais.  
Finn: Ok, vamos lá outra vez. Abrindo a boquinha... Challenger contempla a dedicação de Finn alimentando Verônica e Marguerite.  
Finn: O que está olhando, Challenger?  
Challenger: Estava pensando como você tem se dedicado a cuidar de Verônica e Marguerite, Finn. Temos sorte de você estar aqui.  
Finn: Vocês são minha familia agora. E cuidar uns dos outros não é o que as familias fazem?  
Challenger aproxima-se dela, faz um carinho em sua cabeça e diz: "É exatamente isso que as familias fazem." Ele se retira depois e Finn fica ollhando ele sair.

Durante a tarde faz muito calor, e a tarefa mais difícil da enfermeira Finn é dar banho nas duas. Finn está preparando o banho quando ouve o barrulho do elevador. Finn: Olá, que bom que chegaram. Preciso de braços fortes agora.  
Roxton: Ah, é hora do banho. Se você quiser descansar, Finn, pode deixar que eu dou banho em Marguerite.  
Finn: Engraçadinho. O que a Marguerite diria se te ouvisse dizendo isso?  
Roxton: Humm isso depende... do momento, do humor dela... É bem provável que ela me fizesse algum desaforo. Ah deixa pra lá... Mallone: Vamos Finn, eu levo a Verônica.  
Finn: Claro que sim. Mallone segue para o quarto, encontra Verônica deitada, desacordada, mas com uma espressão de tranquilidade que o tranquiliza também pois persebe que ela não está sofrendo. Ele olha Marguerite que está com a mesma expressão. Ambas lindas e em um sono dramático. Lembra-se do conto da bela adormecida, ele sorri pensando, porque não tentar? que mal poderia fazer? nenhum, finalmente conclui. E posicionando-se ao lado da cama de verônica, ele se aproxima do rosto dela e suavemente lhe beija os lábios, vislumbrando que poderia acorda-la como o principe acorda a bela adormecida.  
Roxton chega silenciosamente e surpreende Mallone.  
Roxton: O que está fazendo Ned? Não estamos num conto de fadas.  
Mallone: Eu sei, o platô é mais incrível que qualquer contos de fadas.  
Roxton: Humm...Nisso você tem razão.  
Mallone: E que mal tem em tentar?  
Roxton: Mal nenhum. - ele se aproxima da cama em que marguerite está e também a beija.  
Finn chega e surpreende os dois.  
Finn: Hei! O que vocês estão fazendo? Os dois olham assustados pra ela.  
Finn: Estou há um tempão esperando que as levem para o banho... Óh meu Deus! - Enquanto ela falava, e Ned e Roxton olhavam pra ela, Marguerite se mexia na cama. Verônica em seguida começou a se mexer também. As duas estavam acordando. Ned e Roxton ficaram estupefactos. Finn gritou para Challenger vir ver também.  
Marguerite: Ai o que aconteceu? Minha cabeça está doendo?  
Verônica: Mas que dor nas minhas costas. Acho que preciso de um café.  
Challenger: Mas que fenômeno extraordinário! Como isso aconteceu?  
Finn: Pergunte pra eles.  
Roxton e Mallone se entreolham explodindo de alegria, mas sem entender o que aconteceu.  
Verônica: Mas porque diabos vocês estão me olhando com essas caras de espanto?  
Marguerite: O que está acontecendo aqui?  
Roxton abraça Marguerite e a beija. Ela fica espantada.  
Mallone faz o mesmo a Verônica.  
Marguerite: Hei, hei, Roxton o que está fazendo?  
Verônica: Mallone! Puxa vida!  
Verônica e Marguerite se olham finalmente. Verônica: Mas o que você... eu... Marguerite: Ah meu Deus!  
Ambas: O que você está fazendo no meu corpo!  
Momento de espanto geral. Roxton e Mallone se afastam. Finn fica encarrando as duas tentando entender. Challenger começa a rir e exclamar "Surpreendente! Surpreendente"  
Verônica: Mas será que alguem podia me dizer porque a Verônica está no meu corpo e eu no dela!  
Marguerite: Eu quero meu corpo de volta!  
Verônica: É todinho seu, basta me devolver o meu. E pode devolver minhas camisólas de linho também!  
Marguerite: Challenger, dá pra reverter isso não dá.  
Challenger: Certamente... Espero que sim.  
Verônica: Eu também espero... Porque minhas costas estão doendo tanto?  
Marguerite: E a minha cabeça parece que vai explodir.  
Challenger: Isso deve ser por causa do pulso eletromagnético ocorrido ao fim da tempestade. Você (apontado para Verônica) foi atirada contra a parede do elevador, deve ter trincado alguma costela e você (apontando para Marguerite) quebrou a mesa da sala com a cabeça. Depois disso vocês duas desmaiaram e ficaram em coma por 10 dias, até acordarem agora.  
Marguerite (que na realidade é veronica): Então, quer dizer que depois de quase ter morrido eu acordo no corpo da marguerite... mas que droga.  
Verônica (que na verdade é Marguerite): Porquê? Esse corpinho é de primeira e sempre fez muito sucesso.  
Mallone e Roxton, estão sem palavras, sem conseguir assimilar a situação.  
Finn começa a rir. Os demais ficam sem entender. Veronica fica incomodada.  
Verônica: Mas do que você está rindo?  
Finn: É que antigamente... Não, quero dizer no futuro, as mulheres vão gastar rios de dinheiro pra mudar sua aparencia... e vocês conseguiram isso assim.  
Marguerite: Não vejo graça nenhuma. Eu gosto da maneira que eu sou.  
Verônica: Eu também. Se bem que ter 22 anos novamente não é de todo mal.  
Roxton: Ah essa história não... não dá... - ele sai desorientado.  
Verônica: Jonh! Espere. - Ela se levanta pra ir atras dele, mas não aguenta a dor. Malone a ampara.  
Malone: Está doendo?  
Verônica: Só quando eu respiro.  
Marguerite: Então sinta-se feliz, poque a sua cabeça não para de doer nem se eu parar de respirar.  
Challenger: É melhor que as duas se acalmem e descancem. Vamos preparar um chá calmante e amanhã se sentirão bem melhor.  
Marguerite: Eu só vou me sentir melhor quando voltar pro meu próprio corpo.  
Challenger: Vamos deixar vocês descançarem. Venha Malone. Vamos.  
Os três se retiram deixando Verônica e Marguerite deitadas no quarto.

Roxton está na cozinha bebendo. Malone chega e senta-se ao seu lado.  
Malone: Acho que eu tambem preciso de uma dose pra digerir isso tudo.  
Roxton: Sirva-se a vontade.

No quarto, mais calmas, Verônica e Marguerite conversam.  
Verônica: Verônica?  
Marguerite: O que foi?  
Verônica: Você acha que vamos ficar assim por muito tempo?  
Marguerite: Espero que não. Espero que essa dor de cabeça passe também. Ai.  
Verônica: Ter costelas trincadas não é nada agradável também. Marguerite: Pois eu preferiria sentir dor no meu próprio corpo.  
Verõnica: Eu me contentaria em ter meu proprio corpo sem dor.

No laboratório.  
Finn: Challenger, o que você acha que aconteceu com a Vê e Madge?  
Challenger: Talves no refluxo da energia, as mentes delas tenham se fundido numa coisa só e ao tentarem retornar aos seus corpos, houve aquele pulso eletromagnético e elas trocarm de corpos.  
Finn: Ahm... E isso é reversível? Quero dizer, a Vê vai voltar a ser a Vê e a Madge voltará a ser ela mesma?  
Challenger: Sim, claro.  
Finn: E como?  
Challenger: Isso eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir.  
Finn: Enquanto isso vamos ter que conviver com as duas trocadas.  
Challenger: É o que a situação nos impõe.

Pouco antes da hora do jantar, Finn vai até o quarto de vê e madge.  
Finn: Hei vocês, vão jantar conosco ou querem serviço de quarto?  
Verônica: Ah que maravilha, agora temos essa opção. Marguerite: Nós já vamos.  
Verônica: Você definitivamente não entende o que é serviço de quarto.  
Marguerite: Pare de reclamar... - ela se levanta e vai para seu armário. Pega suas roupas para vestir-se.  
Verônica: Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo?  
Marguerite: Me vestindo pro jantar.  
Verônica: Mas com "isso?  
Marguerite: Eu sempre usei isso" e nunca ninguem reclamou.  
Verônica: Muito bem, mas agora você está no meu corpo. E eu não quero que me vejam nesses trajes de selvagem. Vista minhas roupas. Geralmente não gosto de emprestar, mas nesse caso... É pra mim mesma.  
Marguerite: E você vai vestir o quê?  
Verônica: Minhas roupas é claro. Marguerite: E porque não as minhas?  
Verônica: Oras verônica, não preciso andar por ai quase nua pra chamar a atenção dos homens. Aliás, você fica bem com a minha camisola... Verônica conduz Marguerite até o quarto de Marguerite para as duas se vestirem.   
Roxton e mallone já estão sentados a mesa, ambos estão um tanto embriagados. Finn e Challenger estão acabando de servir o jantar e um café bem amargo pra cada um dos dois, quando Verônica e Marguerite aparecem. Ambas vestidas com as roupas de Marguerite. Roxton: Minhas senhoras! - Ele se levanta, cambaleante e as saúda a maneira da corte.  
Mallone: Verônica, você está linda!  
Verônica: Ah obrigada, Ned. Tenho que agradecer esse novo visual a minha querida amiga Marguerite que tem o bom gosto de uma rainha.  
Marguerite: Ah me poupe, Marguerite.  
Finn cofidencia a Challenger um pouco distante da mesa.  
Finn: Vamos ter que nos adaptar a isso?  
Challenger: Nos adaptamos a Tiranossauros-Rex, creio que vamos sobreviver a elas também.  
Challenger a deixa na cozinha e segue para a sala de jantar, Finn fica com um sorrisinho desconsolado nos labios e depois vai para a sala também.

No jantar transcorreu tudo bem. Ambas estavam bem dispostas como se nunca tivessem passado varios dias em coma. Salvo pelas dores dos machucados ainda não totalmente sarados, poderia-se dizer que estavam em excelente saúde. Isso intrigava Challenger.  
Finn estava incomodada em ver Verônica nos trajes de Marguerite. Ela ficava linda vestida assim, mas passava lhe a impressão de ter perdido a amiga. Ela parecia mais mulher, mais a Marguerite. Finn sentia-se uma criança boba, mas disfarçava bem seus sentimentos.  
Terminado o jantar, Veronica foi a varanda, como Maguerite sempre faz a olhar o horizonte. Marguerite ainda sentia dores de cabeça, Roxton ajudou-a a se levantar e levou-a ao quarto.  
Ainda sob algum efeito da bebida, Mallone viu-se oportunamente só e foi ter com Verônica na varanda.  
Mallone: Vêronica.  
Verônica (qué na realidade é marguerite) nem respondeu, continuava olhando o horizonte. Mallone: Não me ignore, Verônica. - Ele segurou o braço da moça.  
Veronica: Ned! Você está bebado!  
Mallone: Não. Talvez sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu... eu... tenho que te dizer que eu te.  
A moça faz-o calar tocando-lhe os lábios em sinal de silêncio.  
Verônica: Todos já sabemos o que você vai dizer, Ned. Mas que seus olhos não te enganem. Sou Marguerite, lembra-se?  
Mallone: Marguerite? - Ele ainda está confuso.  
Verônica: Isso mesmo, e estou indo e você Ned, fica bem ai pensando nisso, tá bom.  
Mallone: Verônica! Não me deixe.

Verônica vai para seu quarto ( o quarto de Marguerite, claro). Chegando silenciosamente lá, encontra sua imagem deitada em sua cama, adormecida, ou pelo menos aparentemente adormecida e Roxton a acariciar-lhe o rosto e beijar seus lábios.  
Um misto de ciúmes, fúria e confusão perturbaram profundamente seu espírito. Aquele homem pra quem ela há poucos dias entregara seu coração confessando ama-lo, coisa que para ela era algo extraordinário. Como ele poderia traí-la daquele jeito.  
Já tinham explicado o que acontecera. Não era culpa dela, nem da Verônica, mas por algum motivo desconhecido ambas haviam trocado de corpo. Roxton sabia, e mesmo assim estava lá aos pés da sua cama beijando a Verônica. Verônica: Maldito Roxton. - Lagrimas de desilusão e ódio rolaram por sua face bronzeada de sol.E ela se retirou dali. Como na casa da arvore não se tem muito lugar pra onde correr, ela acabou indo parar no meio da sala. Mallone a viu chorando e veio a seu encontro. Antes que pudesse empedi-lo ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou apaixonadamente. Irada e ressentida ela não resistiu. Encontrou em outros braços sua chance de vingança.  
O beijo que Mallone lhe deu foi tão intenso que a deixou sem ar. Mallone estava agressivo, o que não era usual. Ela pensou que fosse efeito da bebida ainda. Enquanto tomava ar, Mallone a tomou nos braços e levou-a para seu quarto. Ao segura-la apertou suas costelas feridas, ela quase desmaiou de dor.  
Mallone: Verônica e eu te amo e não vou deixar você fugir de mim.  
Verônica tentou esperniar, mas quanto mais se mexia mais ele a apertava e mais suas costelas doiam.

No quarto de Marguerite, Lord Roxton chora aos pés da cama onde sua amada está adormecida.  
Roxton: Não sei, marguerite, como você se meteu nessa, sua encrenqueira... Mas eu te amo tanto Marguerite que não me importo com mais nada nessa vida. Poderia ficar o resto da vida aqui, só olhando pra você, velando seu sono, sentindo seu corpo aqui perto de mim.

No outro quarto, Mallone a joga na cama. Ao bater no colchão, sentiu as costas doerem como nunca. Que ela se lembrasse não tinha tido nenhum ferimento na vida com ossos quebrados ou trincados, apenas escoreações. Ossos realmente doem.  
Mallone: Esta noite você vai ser minha Verônica. - Ele descenvilhou-se de sua própria camisa e posicionando-se por cima dela deu-lhe outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.  
Verônica: Mallone, o que está pensando em fazer?  
Mallone: Não estou pensando mais, Verônica. Agora sou um homem de ação.  
Verônica: Mallon... - ele a segura e a beija novamente. Marguerite está assustada com esse novo jeito do Mallone ser. Ela está com ciúme e raiva de Roxton,  
mas não tinha planejado traí-lo e justamente com o Mallone. Ai ainda tinha a Verônica, pobre coitada, deve estar dormindo e nem se dado conta da história toda. Ela não queria deixar a situação se prorrogar. Precisava fazer algo antes que fosse tarde demais.  
Mallone estava fora de controle, ela ainda se sentia um pouco fraca pelos dias de cama que teve, lutar contra ele seria difícil e então, pra aumentar os problemas, Ned, começa a tentar despir-lhe as roupas. Ainda bem que ela estava com suas roupas não as de Verônica, pensou. Isso lhe daria algum tempo. Verônica: Mallone, ou você para agora ou eu vou gritar.  
Mallone: Não Verônica, não grite. - Ele tampou a boca dela com a uma mão e gurou seu pulso com a outra. - Esta noite vou te mostrar o quanto te amo.  
Verônica olhava-o deconhecendo-o e assustada com esse novo Ned que ela estava vendo. Então ele deitou-se pesando em cima dela. Não que Ned fosse muito pesado, mas considerando que Verônica tinha quebrado algumas costelas, a dor que elas sentiu como se com o peso dele as costelas perfurasem seu pulmão . Essa dor ela não suportou e desmaiou.  
Ele entendou o gesto como se ela estivesse deixando de resistir, se entregando, finalmente. Sem maiores resistencias, Mallone saciou seu desejo ali, naquele momento. E adormeceu depois.

No meio da noite, começou a se formar uma tempestade. Raios e trovões resoavam no ar. Os animais estavam inquietos. A noite não tinha estrelas nem lua e as únicas luzes no céu eram dos raios que cintilavam na noite escura.  
Mallone acordou assustado com o estrondo de um trovão. Estava na cama de Verônica, ambos despidos. Ele se olhou, olhou para o belo corpo de Verônica e sentiu-se aterrorizado consigo mesmo. Seu horror era tão grande que rolou para fora da cama, pegou suas roupas e fugiu dalí. Vestiu-se e saiu da casa, desconhecendo a si mesmo. Quem era aquele homem? Não, decerto não era Ned Mallone. Era um homem vil, capaz de forçar a mulher que ele mesmo dizia que amava... Mas que amor era este? Mas que horror era este? Mallone fugiu na noite. Embrenhoou-se na floresta.

Em sua cama, Finn desperta assustada também. Levanta-se e vai para a sala. Chegando lá encontra Challenger.  
Finn: Challenger, o que está acontecendo? Challenger: Não sei ainda.  
Finn: Costuma chover assim por qui?  
Challenger: Chove muito as vezes, mas tempestade como essa que está se formando só vi uma.  
Finn: Ah meu Deus, você não tá querendo dizer, aquela tempestade... Aquela de dias atrás?  
Challenger: E exatamente essa, meinha querida. Finn: Mas a Verônica e a Marguerite não tinham salvado o platô? Já não estava tudo resolvido?  
Challenger: Aparentemente sim, mas há coisas nesse platô, Finn, que por mais que me doa confessar, eu não posso compreender, Ainda não.  
Roxton surge na sala, todo amarrotado. Roxton: O que está havendo, Challenger?  
Challenger: A tempestade. Parece que voltou.  
Roxton: Aquela tempestade?  
Finn: Essa mesma. Roxton: E agora, o que vamos fazer?  
Challenger: Essa é uma boa pergunta, meu caro Roxton.  
Roxton: Melhor ficarmos todos juntos, para evitar aquelas viagens temporais. A ultima vez não foi nada agradável.  
Finn: Eu que o diga.  
Challenger: Realmente, não tenho boas lembranças disso também. Melhor ficarmos todos juntos mesmo.  
Finn: E onde estão Marguerite e a Vê?  
Roxton: Marguerite está no quarto dela, dormindo. Verônica deve estar na mesma.  
Challenger: Estranho não terem acordado.  
Finn: E o Mallone?  
Roxton: Deve estar no quarto dele. Challenger: Melhor checarmos.  
Roxton: Eu vou procurar por ele. Mallone!  
Finn: Eu vou ver a Vê.

Finn vai até o quarto de Verônica. Chegando lá, estranha ver as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e ela largada sobra a cama, com apenas um lençol cobrindo-lhe a nudez. Ela lembrou-se que a Verônica que ela via diante de seus olhos era na realidade Marguerite. Lembrou-se de ver Roxton amarotado, mas ainda vestido da mesma forma que no jantar. Concluiu que tinha rolado alguma coisa.  
Finn: Puxa vida... Ouvi falar que você era terrivel, Madge, mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a isso... Quando voltarem ao normal a Vê vai ficar furiosa com você... Por outro lado, talvez não... Lord Roxton é um homem muito interessante... Meio velho, mas continua muito interessante. Ah espero que você não esteja me ouvindo dizer essas coisas.  
Mais um trovão retumbava lá fora. O barulho foi tão grande que Finn se assustou. Verônica ali deitada, nem se aluiu. Finn desconfiou que havia algo de errado. Aproximou-se da cama e tocou-lhe a face.  
Finn: Marguerite? Você está me ouvindo? Incomodada com a falta de resposta, ela moveu-lhe a cabeça para olhar o seu rosto. Ao virá-lo para si, um veio de sangue escorreu entre seus lábios. Finn tomou-se a pulsação. Não havia. Tocou-lhe a fronte para sentir sua temperatura. Ela estava fria. Mais fria do que deveria estar.  
Finn: Óh meu Deus, Marguerite! Está morta!  
Apavorada, Finn sai dali e antes de voltar a sala, passou no quarto de marguerite pra checar Verônica. Ao contrario da primeira, o corpo de Marguerite esta deitado delicadamente sobre a cama, não havia nem trocado de roupas. Sua aparencia era de tranquilidade e paz. Finn aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o rosto. Estava fria também. Desesperada, tentou tomar seu pulso. Nada. Finn: Verônica! Não, não pode ser... vocês duas não!

Roxton volta a sala e encontra Challenger.  
Roxton: Mallone sumiu. A cama dele nem foi desfeita.  
Challenger: Mas onde raios ele se meteu dessa vez.  
Ouve-se o choro de Finn que vem dos quartos.  
Roxton e Challenger vão ver o que aconteceu.  
Roxton: Finn, o que houve? O que aconteceu com Marguerite?  
Finn o encara de maneira estranha e se afasta enquanto ele se aproxima do corpo de Marguerite.  
Finn: Ela morta.  
Challenger: Não, não pode ser!  
Roxton desesperadamente tenta tomar-lhe o pulso. Não encontra. Encosta o ouvido em seu peito, mas o coração não bate. Roxton: Marguerite, não faça isso comigo.  
Finn: Essa é Verônica. Challenger: Meu Deus Verônica.  
Roxton: Verônica? E Marguerite?  
Finn: Está morta também.  
Challenger se vira e a segura nos braços.  
Challenger: O que você está dizendo, garota?  
Finn: Que Verônica e Marguerite estão mortas. Acha que eu gosto disso, Challenger! Não, não gosto de ver minhas amigas mortas. Roxton: Onde está Marguerite?  
Finn: Oras lord Roxton, onde mais ela estaria?  
Challenger solta Finn e vai para o quarto de Verônica. Roxton o segue. Finn deixa-se cair no chão sentando-se ao lado da cama, ao lado do corpo de Marguerite e chora. Desvia o olhar e vê o chapeu de roxton no chão, perto da cama. Imagina-o arrependido e vindo aos pés de seu amor clamar por perdão. Sentiu pena dele.   
Roxton e Challenger chegam no quarto de Verônica e encontram-na morta, como Finn havia dito. O sangue a escorrer por sua boca intriga Challenger. Challenger: Mas o que é isso? Sangue?  
Roxton, como um gentlerman cobre seu corpo por inteiro com o lençol. Ele chora por ela enquanto faz isso.  
Challenger: Intrigante.  
Roxton: Como pode Challenger? As duas acordarem ao mesmo tempo e agora estarem mortas?  
Challenger: Verônica ou Marguerite, aqui morreu sufocada por seu próprio sangue. Deixe-me examinar suas costelas. Roxton: Challenger, por favor... Segura o braço dele.  
Challenger: É importante, Jonh. - Tendo seu braço solto por um consentimento de roxton, Challenger apaupa o local onde as costelas de Verônica estavam quebradas. Roxton observa curiosamente.  
Roxton: O que foi, Challenger?  
Challenger: A costela quebrada perfurou o pulmão e ela se asfixiou com o proprio sangue. Mas é estranho ela não ter gritado de dor... Talves a dor tenha sido tão aguda que ela desmaiou. Deve ter acontecido isso.  
Roxton: Quer dizer que ela sofreu enquanto.  
Challenger: Espero que tenha desmaiado antes, meu amigo. - Ele coloca a mão no ombro de roxton para confortá-lo.

Na sala , estão os três desconsolados. Finn: E onde está o Mallone?  
Challenger: Não sabemos. Roxton não o encontrou no quarto dele.  
Finn: Mas que hora pra sumir.

Enquanto isso na selva, Mallone corria de si mesmo. E correu e correu. A noite estava escura e quanto mais ele se embrenhava na mata, mais escura a noite lhe parecia. Ele correu até um descampado. Neste momento as nuvem se abriram um pouco e o brilho da lua clareou aque espaço. Ele parou de correr, olhou ao redor, estava ofegante, cansado de tanto correr. Podia ouvir o pulsar de seu coração.  
De repente, um corvo se atira num voô rasante que quase o acerta pela nuca.  
Mallone: Mas o que é isso, ave de rapina! Não acha que está cedo demais? Estou vivo. Vivo!  
O Corvo: Mas não merecia, covarde!  
Mallone: Não sou um covarde! - Protestou indignado.  
O Corvo: Covarde. Indigno. Merece morrer!  
Mallone: Não! Cale-se ave maldita! Por que me acusa assim? O que foi que eu te fiz?  
O Corvo: Você sabe Ned Mallone.  
Mallone: Não, eu não sei. O Corvo: Seus crimes estão diante dos seus olhos. - E o corvo voa rapidamente em direção a Mallone, que se esquiva mas cai prostado no chão. A sua frente um espelho d'água. Neste espelho imagens do que Mallone acabara de fazer a Verônica surgiam tremulantes no movimento da água.  
Mallone: Não, não... Não, este não sou eu. Este é um ser tenebroso e cruel que não merece viver.  
O Corvo: Foi isso que eu disse. Por seu crime, merece morrer!  
Mallone: (ainda olhando pra imagem no espelho d'água, vê o corpo de Verônica estendido. ) Òh Verônica, eu te amo tanto. Meu amor eu não queria ter feito isso. Me perdoe. Me perdoe.  
O Corvo: É tarde Ned Mallone. Ela já não pode mais te perdoar.  
Mallone: O quê? Por quê? - E ele torna a olhar a imagem na água. Nesta imagem, Finn aparece e descobre que Verônica está morta, e Marguerite está morta também. Lembra-se então que uma estava no corpo da outra e sente-se mais culpado ainda por ter feito o que fez a sua amada Verônica e a sua amiga Marguerite, ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se mais sujo e vil do que antes.  
Mallone: Não pode ser! Não posso perder as duas. Não posso ter matado as duas... Não. Não isso não é verdade! Maldito corvo que atormenta minh'alma some daqui! Some para longe!  
O corvo o sobrevoa em espiral, subindo e descendo e então para bem a frente de Mallone, defronte ao espelho dágua. Mallone tira uma faca da cinta e se lança por sobre a ave, que não foge. Ele atravessa a ave com a faca e a água se mistura com o sangue. Mallone está ajoelhado defronte ao espelho de sangue vendo sua imagem sanguinária refletida. Um medo aterrorizante lhe domina e de subto começa a chorar. Suas lágrimas fazem a água do espelho se movimentar e quando ele abre os olhos, a imagem, o espectro de Marguerite... Mas não é a Marguerite, é a Morrigan como no dia que ela esteve possuida do espirito da sacerdotiza druida, vestida sedutoramente em trajes púrpuira e estava olhando para ele profundamente, como se estivesse vendo sua alma. Mallone: Marguerite? Não, Morrigan? Morrigan: Nos encontramos de novo Ned Mallone.  
Mallone: O que está acontecendo? Morrigan é você? - Ele tenta tocar-lhe o rosto, mas sua imagem se movimenta na água.  
Morrigan: Mallone, precisamos de você agora. É sua chance de expiar seu crime.  
Mallone: Como, Morrigan? Como ?  
Morrigan: Devolva o que você tirou.  
Mallone: Não sou um deus. Não posso reviver Verônica nem Marguerite, por mais que eu quisesse.  
Morrigan: Você não pode, mas os elementos podem. Você os tirou delas e depois tirou suas vidas.  
Mallone: Mas eu não tive a intenção.  
Morrigan: Sei de um lugar cheio de gente sofrendo que não teve a intenção. Mallone: Não, não é verdade, eu amava a Verônica. E nunca faria mal a Marguerite.  
Morrigan: (tomando um pouco de água na mão e a deixando escorrer por entre os dedos) Nunca diga, dessa água não beberei.  
Mallone: Morrigan, eu não sei como posso fazer isso que esta dizendo.  
Morrigan: Devolva os elementos que tirou delas. Faça isso logo antes que seja tarde demais.  
Mallone: Mas de que elementos você está falando?  
Morrigan: O oroborus e o trion. Eles as mantem vivas como deusas, pois já não são mais simples mortais.  
Mallone então se lembou que encontrou o oroborus e o trion durante a limpeza da casa e os guardou consigo. Eles estavam naquele instante em seu poder.  
Mallone: Mas Morrigan, o que isso pode fazer por elas? Elas morreram. Morrigan: (segurando-lhe o rosto e olhando diretamente nos seus olhos) Devolva os elementos e salvará as duas. Faça isso e expiará os seus crimes.  
Apos dizer essas palavras, aquele espectro roçou -lhe os lábios sedutoramente e deixou-se cair no espelho dágua e sumiu.  
Mallone levantou-se, atordoado com as revelações e saiu correndo em direção a casa da árvore.

Na casa da arvore Roxton estava sentado numa poltrona, olhando para o nada, sentindo a dor da perda de seu amor e de sua amiga. Ele já tinha chorado muito, agora só lhe restava aquele vazio no peito. Era como se toda sua alegria tivesse morrido junto com Marguerite.  
Finn e Challenger conversavam no laboratório. Challenger: Este é o maior desafio da ciencia, Finn, resolver a questão da morte.  
Finn: Pelo que sei, essa questão vai continuar por muito tempo ainda Challenger.  
Challenger: Eu acredito que sim, minha cara. Estamos muito longe de entender o mistério da morte.  
Finn: Mas e o que faremos agora?  
Challenger: Como assim?  
Finn: Não podemos deixa-las lá nos quartos, temos que sepultár elas.  
Challenger: Isso é tão doloroso, Finn... Jamais pensei que teria de tomar esse tipo de providencias para meus amigos, para minha familia.  
Finn: Desde que eu vim pra cá, nem eu Challenger, nem eu.  
Challenger: Mas você tem razão, logo os corpos começarão a entrar em decomposição, precisamos agir. Por mais doloroso que isso seja.  
Finn: E olha que é.  
Challenger: Vou preparar uns unguentos.  
Finn: Vou preparar os corpos. Assim passo mais uns momentos com minhas amigas... com minhas irmãs.  
Fim sai e deixa Challenger sozinho no laboratório mexendo com seus experimentos.

Na sala Roxton continua imóvel. Finn passa por ele, pergunta como ele está e ele nem se mexe, como se estivesse muito longe.  
Finn vai ao quarto de verônica e chora novamente ao ve-la morta estendida sobre sua cama. Tomando fôlego e coragem vai até o armário dela e encontra um belo vestido branco que fora de Abigail. mãe de Verônica. Com dificuldade ela veste o vestido no corpo sem vida de Verônica. Ela termina e vai fazer o mesmo com Marguerite.  
No quarto de Marguerite, Finn vai até o armário e acha um traje vermelho, diferente de todas as roupas de Marguerite, que ela não conseguia entender porque Marguerite tinha trazido aquilo para a expedição. Não combinava com nada naquele tempo... Mal sabia ela que aquele traje tinha sido usado quando Marguerite fora tomada por Morrigan pela primeira vez. Mas Finn achava aquela roupa muito bonita, e se Marguerite a guardava tanto, devia gostar muito e reservar para ocasiões especiais. E essa seria a ultima ocasião que ela estaria naquele traje. Finn a despiu das roupas que estava usando e a vestiu com o traje vermelho.  
Challenger chegou no quarto trazendo unguento numa mão e a maca na outra. Challenger: Aqui está, unguento. Passe isso nos corpos delas e as velaremos na sala. Pela manha faremos o enterro.  
Finn: Está bem. - Disse a garota pegando o vidro de unguento das mãos do cientista.  
Feito o serviço, Challengenger e Finn levaram o corpo de Marguerite para a sala e o colocaram sobre a mesa. Roxton observava assustado.  
Roxton: O que estão fazendo?  
Challenger: Velando Marguerite e Verônica. Amanhã teremos a dificil missão de enterra-las.  
Roxton: (Aproximando-se do corpo de Marguerite, colocou sua mão sobre a dela. Estava fria) Marguerite, eu te amo tanto! Como posso viver sem você?  
Challenger e Finn trazem o corpo de Verônica e o colocam ao lado de Marguerite. Challenger: Pobres garotas. Tão lindas, jovens, talentosas e valentes... Meus olhos vêem, mas ainda não posso aceitar que estejam mortas. Isso não é justo!  
Finn trouxe-lhe água para acalmá-lo. E assim se passou aquela terrivel noite, raios e trovões iluminavam a noite escura, e lágrimas e sentimentos condoídos vertiam sobre os corpos de Verônica e Marguerite.

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando Mallone finalmente chegou a casa da árvore. Ele correu a noite toda. Estava exausto, mas precisava cumpir sua missão, expiar sua culpa.  
Ele subiu ansiosamente pelo elevador e adentou a casa com mais ansiedade do que já sentira em toda sua vida. Ao se deparar com aquela imagem, estremeceu. Faltou-lhe forças para prosseguir. Sentia seu sangue pulsar no corpo todo com tamanha violencia que parecia que suas veias e artérias se romperiam a qualquer momento. Mas a despeito de toda sua fragilidade ele prosseguiu. Deu mais um passo, e outro e outro e chegou até elas.  
Verônica estava linda, parecia até uma noiva com aquele vestido branco. Marguerite esta vestida como ele tinha visto Morrigan no espelho d'água. Ele assustou-se um pouco com isso, mas chegando-se a elas, tirou de seu bolso os medalhões e colocou sobre as mãos de cada uma delas.  
Challenger: O que está fazendo, mallone?  
Roxton: O oroborus e o trion? Estavam com você?  
Finn: Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?  
Os medalhões já estavam nas mãos delas, mas nada acontecera. Ele ficou confuso, mas tinha certeza que era isso mesmo que tinha que ser feito. Talvez faltasse algo? Mas o que seria? Ele já tinha feito o que Morrigan disse. Já devolvera os medalhões. Mas estava faltando algo. Seus amigos olhavam espantados o que ele estava fazendo, mas Ned nem ouvia o que os demais estavam lhe dizendo. Aquele Ned indeciso e inseguro que veio para o platô avia dado lugar para um homem maduro e seguro que as vezes errava mas ainda tinha um coração bom.  
Desesperadamente, apegou-se a sua memória para repassar tudo que tinha acontecido e investigar os detalhes... Depois de alguns minutos de mais extema angustia, lembou-se de que os medalhões só criaram aquele poder extraordinário quando estavam unidos. E mais que depressa ele tomou os medalhões posicionou um sobre o outro e colocou sobre a mão de Verônica e depois cobriu-os com a mão de Marguerite. Neste momento uma luz começou a brilhar fortemente vindo dos medalhões. Uma pirâmide de luz amarela surgiu sobre os corpos delas e um raio vermelho surgiu e foi alto, voltando em seguida para a piramede e cirundava esta até a que se tornou num circulo perfeito.  
Os espiritos de Marguerite e Verônica foram atraídos para o circulo e se posicionaram de pé e mãos dadas sobre seus corpos. Nisso a piramide foi baixando, indo de encontro com os corpos. O circulo fez o mesmo caminho até que encostaram nas garotas, nisso seus espíritos envoltos num grande clarão retornam a seus corpos. A luz que tomava todo o ambiente aumentou absurdamente ofuscando a vista de todos e sumiu no momento seguinte.  
Quando Roxton, Challenger, Mallone e Finn recobraram a nitidez da visão, viram o que parecia impossivel: Marguerite e Verônica sentadas sobre a mesa completamente vivas e sãs. Verônica: Mas o que estou fazendo aqui?  
Marguerite: Porque estou usando essas roupas?  
As duas se entreolham estranhando a situação onde se encontravam.  
Roxton: Marguerite? Você está viva?  
Marguerite: Não você está vendo uma assombração bem na sua frente... Mas é claro que estou viva.  
Mallone: Óh Verônica, você voltou... Nem posso acreditar!  
Verônica: Não sei exatamente onde você acha que eu fui, mas estou aqui agora.  
Challenger: Excepcionalmente impressionante! Mas sejam bem vindas Marguerite e Verônica.  
Marguerite: Vamos sair de cima dessa mesa... Isso tá parecendo um velório.  
Verônica: É mesmo.  
Antes que elas descessem sozinhas, Mallone e Roxton pegam as duas no colo e as beijam apaixonadamente. O animo foi tanto que as duas ficam sem ar e sem graça na frente de Finn e Challenger que aguardavam sua vez para abraça-las.  
Todos riem e se alegram pois o perigo passou.

No jantar daquele mesmo dia, depois de todos já terem posto a par dos acontecimentos, Marguerite sinaliza que quer falar em particular com Mallone. Marguerite: Você não contou tudo o que aconteceu de verdade.  
Mallone: Como assim, Marguerite?  
Marguerite: Você não disse uma palavra sobre Morrigan.  
Mallone: Como sabe disso?  
Marguerite: Não sei explicar, mas sei de tudo, Mallone. Mas me diga, você não disse nada do que viu na caverna quando os druidas apareceram?  
Mallone: Nem uma palavra, Marguerite. Pode acreditar.  
Marguerite: E por quê?  
Mallone: Isso é assunto seu. Não poderia revelar seus segredos. Marguerite: Melhor assim, Mallone. Obrigada.  
Mallone: Mas se sabe de tudo, então sabe de Morrigan.  
Marguerite: Sei de tudo agora, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Ela se levanta para ir embora Mallone: Muito bem, mas você.  
Marguerite: Pode ficar tranquilo, não vou contar a ninguém o que você fez. Você nos trouxe de volta a vida e, por mim, estamos quites. Você não revela meus segredos e eu não revelo o seu.  
Mallone: Obrigada Marguerite. .. Ou devo chama-la de Morrigan?  
Marguerite: Marguerite. Sempre Marguerite.  
E ela sai deixando-o ali sozinho, olhando-a ir guardando seu segredo, que com ela, estaria seguro.

Fim.  



End file.
